You're My Everything: A MidoTaka fanfic
by aileenpsyche
Summary: Midorima is selected to be the basketball team's representative for an upcoming White Day pageant. His younger sister volunteers to help with his wardrobe. He receives a very unique love letter and asks Takao's help to find the sender. This is a per chapter fanfic since I can't seem to finish this in one go XD. Reviews are very much appreciated thank you!
1. Chapter 1-4

**CHAPTER I**

It was 9am but there was only silence in the usually noisy gym. The entire Shutoku basketball team were having a very important deliberation. Everyone was seated while waiting for their captain Otsubo and coach Nakatani.

"Neh Shin-chan it seems only you, me and Miyaji senpai are the last hopes to redeem our club's honor huh?"

Midorima shrugs, "I don't really get the point of all this. Instead of practicing, we're just wasting our time."

"Oi Midorima do you want me to throw you a pineapple? It's the pride of our predecessors that is at stake. Don't get too ahead of yourself." Miyaji says angrily.

He only got the usual poker face from Midorima.

"Stop it you two. We should be a team even beyond basketball. I would've volunteered myself but… Sometimes life can be unfair." Kimura sighs dramatically.

"That's disgusting Kimura get a hold of yourself." Miyaji hits him in the head.

Suddenly the door of the of the locker room opened and they all stood in attention.

Coach Nakatani clears his throat, "As we've discussed, we need someone to represent our club. Miyaji, Takao and Midorima are the top 3 candidates. To make it fair Otsubo and I decided to do it via draw lots. Kimura please pick one from the three pieces of paper. Whoever is chosen will be our representative.

Everyone surrounded Kimura except for Midorima who chose to sit as far away as possible denoting that he didn't have the slightest interest. He was wiping his glasses when he noticed that the entire team were now staring at him. Takao was grinning from ear to ear, obviously very amused.

It doesn't take a genius like him to understand who was chosen. He gave a very frustrated sigh.

The coach and the captain gave him taps in the shoulder as the team got dismissed. Takao told him to go ahead so he started walking towards where the rickshaw was parked.

Takao made sure Midorima was out of earshot before he spoke to Captain Otsubo.

"Hey captain! You did what I suggested in the end huh?" he smirks.

"Shut up Takao! I had no choice even the coach pressured me." He gives a sideway glance to the coach which earns a nervous cough from him.

"Hehehe don't worry just make sure to destroy the evidence, otherwise Shin-chan will curse us for eternity." He winks as he waves goodbye.

True enough Otsubo was holding the 3 folded papers each had Midorima Shintaro written on them. He crumples them and tucks them away in his pocket.

**CHAPTER II**

When Takao arrived Shin-chan was comfortably seated in the rickshaw and was giving the pile of paper bags occupying the right side curious looks.

"Oh as expected of our ace-sama that's a lot of chocolates and letters . Too bad they're too scared to give them to you in person huh. You really need to fix that personality of yours. Hmmm… Neh Shin-chan if I give you chocolates will you accept them as well?"

Without batting an eyelash he answers, "Are you an idiot you're not even a girl. Now drive, it's almost sunset!"

"Sheesh I'm sorry for not being a girl." Takao pouts as he started pedalling.

On the way home Midorima pondered about the event that will happen a month from now. Today was actually Valentine's day, that's why he got chocolates and letters from girls. A month from now is White day. During that day it has been a custom for guys to return the favour to the girls. As explained by their coach who was also an alumni of the school, their club never won the title Mr. Shutoku Prince ever since it was established. It's a pageant organized during White Day mainly for the entertainment of the female population. They also told him he has the highest chance of winning, since apparently he won the poll for the most sought after male at school. He found everything ridiculous but he can't refuse since he was chosen through a fair process (or so he thought lol ).

With the paper bags in tow he went straight to his room. He's never good with house chores so he leaves everything to Takao. Not that he wants to help that idiot anyway.

There were at least 50 boxes of chocolates and a bunch of letters this year. How on earth would he be able to finish everything without suffering toothache or even worse, diabetes? He never understood how Kise was able to handle his horde of fan girls every year. If they were red bean flavoured, he might've given a second thought. So he texted his younger sister who was more than willing to get these off of his hands by tomorrow.

He started reading some of the letters too. They began with almost the same lines…

I like you Midorima-kun…

Unless the girls themselves approach him, he's never the type to reply to the letters. He is thankful that he is appreciated but he'd rather spend time practicing basketball or study. The type of guy who could memorize sonnets or poems of Shakespeare without any difficulty but when it comes to the romantic aspect, you might as well look elsewhere.

He heard a few knocks and Takao told him dinner was ready so he decided to postpone reading them.

They ate quietly, but he heard Takao yawn several times and saw faint black circles under his eyes.

"Busy with lewd stuff again?" as he bites into the last piece of meat.

Takao blinks at him, "Oh did all the sugar reach you brain? It's rare of you to be concerned about me." Yet he was obviously delighted.

"I just find it irritating when I hear yawns while I'm eating. Don't get too cocky."

"Hmph, yeah I got some pretty good lewd stuff, why you wanna borrow?" he says grinning.

"No thanks. I'm done, I'll go back to my room."

"Fine! Enjoy reading your love letters!" Takao turns around abruptly and whispers "Stupid Shin-chan, you're hurting me too."

There were only about five letters remaining now. A plain powdered blue envelope caught his attention. It wasn't like the previous ones with hearts or flowers printed. He expected to read the same lines but his eyes widened in disbelief.

_I hate you… I bet you didn't see that coming! That'll make you more interested in the rest of what I've written though, I'm sure. Well first off I hate your guts, your attitude of Ms. Lady luck is always on my side because I do what I can as a human. You look stupid walking around carrying your equally stupid lucky items. Your grumpy demeanour affects my day. Don't you know it rubs off on other people too?_

_I mean how hard is it to smile once in a while? Nobody that I know of died because they smiled a few times in their life. Haven't you heard smiling makes you look younger? I feel sorry for the guy you drag around. I know you're an ace player so everyone respects but you don't even try to enjoy playing as a team.I know you have a perfect gameplay with your partner but still, you never really gave a thought of trusting others. Yes, no doubt you're a genius but you're also human .It's not bad to treat others as your equal too right?_

There was a huge blank space after the last sentence. Midorima felt that the letter was incomplete so he tried to check the back but nothing was written. Almost giving up he shook the envelope and heard something inside. There was a very small piece of paper. It was folded several times . He carefully unfolded it since he's scared of ripping it.

_I was hoping you'd never find this letter but pffft… And I never intended to place this in the envelope but oh well you're reading it now so I guess there's no turning back. Everything in the first part is true but here's where the real confession starts…_

_I said I hate you due to the reasons stated on the first letter but fact is, I hate myself more. I hate myself for loving everything about you. No matter how stupid and cold you appear to be. No matter if you scowl almost every minute. I can't help but fall for you. I guess, I'm really the stupid one. I love everything about you. There, I've said what I've always wanted to say. Happy Valentine's day to you! The chocolate I made for you is shaped like a cat because I heard you hate them, which means you'll remember my chocolate above everyone else *winks._

_Don't worry I'm not expecting you to reply and I have no intentions of letting you know who I am that's why I'm using an alias ^u^v._

_P.S. Don't show that smile infront of anyone, I get jealous easily. Yep I know you're smiling haha and good luck in the contest. We'll be rooting for you!_

_ You're my everything,_

_ -Stupid One_

He knew he was smiling and was also trying to suppress the laughter bubbling inside. This has got to be the funniest confession he received or will receive ever. Placing the letters back inside the envelope, he made a mental note to keep the cat shaped chocolate for himself. It's for appreciation purposes nothing more he coughs at the thought.

After finishing the remaining letters he read that unique letter again and again until he felt his eyes become heavy and gave in to sleep.

**CHAPTER III**

"Oniiiichaaaan ohayoooooooooo!~"

Awakened by that familiar cheerful voice he opened his right eye and found his younger sister tugging his right arm.

"Onichan wake-up! I haven't had breakfast yet so let's eat together! Kazunari-kun has everything prepared downstairs let's go!"

"Okay give me five minutes to get ready." He says groggily.

His younger sister happily obliged and went downstairs .

Going down the stairs he heard fits of laughter from the dining room. Takao and his sister get along really well. He took a seat beside his sister. She's younger by 3 years. People say she's his female version except that she has the opposite personality.

Takao and his sister talked about everything under the sun. From their basketball practices to her new found hobby cosplay.

"Oh! Kazunari-nichan told me you'd be joining the Mr. Shutoku Prince on white day? Is is true onichan? If it is can I make your costume? I promise I'd make you look more handsome!" Her eyes were twinkling.

He gave Takao an intense glare equivalent to "go die" but his eyes softened again when he looked at his sister. "How many times have I told you not to talk while eating?" as he removes a crumb from the corner of her mouth.

She smiles sweetly which earned a quick smile from him. In contrast to his known personality at school his younger sister has the uncanny ability to make him smile physically. Takao could also make him smile sometimes but he was always able to supress showing it. He disguises his smiles through his gestures like pushing up his glasses or turning his face away.

Admitting that to Takao gives him permission to tease Midorima his entire life so he'd rather die than confess.

After eating breakfast she went upstairs to get the chocolates he promised in the midst of giggles.

"I wish you could treat and look at me that way too Shin-chan. I didn't know you could be that sweet too." A familiar voice says dreamily.

Crap! He forgot Takao was there. He folded his arms across his chest and gave him a scowl.

Takao sighed, "Okay I give up. But hey have you thought about your talent for the pageant?"

"I think I'd do archery I just haven't planned how to make it have more audience impact."

"Oh! I know, I know! You could do it like William Tell. Shoot an arrow at a person with an apple in his head!"

"That's too easy and too common for my onichan! Sorry I overheard you." As she did the peace sign and grinned.

"What do you suggest then?" Takao says.

"Let's use a single grape and place it on top of his target's head."

"That's too dangerous yet cool but who's going to be the target?"

At that, two pairs of emerald eyes gave him a meaningful stare. Takao just stood there defeated.

**CHAPTER IV**

Midorima excused himself and got ready for school upstairs so Takao and his sister was left in the living room.

"Kazunari kun thank you for taking care of my brother. I know he's hard to handle but please don't leave his side." Her eyes softened as she looked at her intertwined hands. "Other people may only see him as an arrogant bastard but he's a really nice person once you get to know him."

Takao pats her head, "No worries my hawk-eye never loses their target. Besides we call him tsundere-sama but we know he's a real nice guy inside."

"Both of you stop dillydallying or we're gonna be late for school."

"Speaking of the angel. We better not anger him." Takao whispered into her ear. She giggled.

Midorima doesn't know why but he felt irritated at their sudden closeness and suddenly blurts out. "Stop flirting with each other!"

They were rolling in laughter for about a minute or two until Takao tapped Midorima's right shoulder. "I knew you're the jealous type but , seriously getting jealous over your younger sister?" He laughs once more.

"I- I wasn't jealous!"

"There, there onichan don't worry I'm not stealing Takao." She tapped his left shoulder and laughed with Takao again.

"I've had it with the both of you. I'm going to school alone." He walked away with heavy footsteps leaving the pair in fits of laughter.

His sister gave him a hug from behind. "Sorry onichan it's just as Kazunari-kun says it's so enjoyable to tease you. I'll stop now but remember, you promised me that I'd be the one helping you with your wardrobe! The driver's waiting outside so I'll go now thanks again for these!~" She lifts the paper bags filled with chocolates.  
"Give my regards to mom and dad."

"Give my regards to my future mother and father in law."

"Yes onichan I will and yes to Kazunari-nichan's request as well." It was obvious she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Midorima gave Takao a kick in the knee. That made him almost leap with one foot due to the sudden pain.

"Take care!" as he nods goodbye to his sister.

"It seems your little sister approves of our relationship Shin-chan. I'm so happy!" Takao pretends he's wiping a tear from his eye.

"Stop giving her weird ideas. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

**TBC- XD please be patient for the next chapters. I guess I'm enjoying writing this too much. It's becoming too long already. Spread theMidoTaka love.**

** ~Aileen Psyche (Mar 2014)**


	2. Chapter 5

_**Midorima became the club representative for the Mr. Shutoku Prince event to be held on White Day. His sister volunteered to help him with his wardrobes. Takao will be his reluctant participant during his talent showcase. Now for the next chapter…**_

**CHAPTER V**

Midorima's usual routine which consists only of basketball practice, a bit of archery and study were unsettled by weekly 30 minute morning practices for the White Day event He doesn't get the point of practicing how to walk plus all the other contestants even seemed apprehensive in talking to him. Does he really give off some sort of "don't bother me" aura? He remembered that letter again and thought of trying to tone down his "grumpy" demeanour a bit. Whoever the sender was she succeeded in making him feel conscious.

Before only his sister and Takao were able to break his wall.

He really wants to know who wrote the letter but he doesn't know where to start or who to ask for help.

"Midorima-san pardon it's your turn to catwalk."

His train of thoughts were disrupted. He gave the person who spoke a look and he saw how he suddenly seemed scared. Did he unconsciously scowl again? He said a quick sorry and did his catwalk.

After the event practice he went straight to basketball practice. As he approached the gym there wasn't the usual screeching of rubber shoes or balls being dribbled so he wondered what they were doing. They didn't even notice him entering the gym as they were encircling someone and happily talking.

"There is no doubt that you're his sister based on looks but I wish he was at least half nice as you are." Miyaji says.

"I beg to disagree mister. My brother is in fact nice right Kazunari-nichan?"

"Well to you yes but to most of us he's…"

A ball suddenly went through the hoop. They all heard the sound and turned their heads to find Midorima staring with his usual poker face. They all stiffened.

"Oh Onichan! You're finally here. I came to show you my sketches for your wardrobe hehe I'm so excited for you to see the designs. Please choose so I can start sewing them." She says as she enthusiastically gave him a sketchpad.

"You should've told me you were coming over." He pats her in the head and sat next to her.

He gave the team a meaningful glare and they left to warm up except for the usual bug Takao.

"Oh that one, that one will definitely look nice on you Shin-chan!"

"Yes that's my favourite too it came from a favourite manga of mine teehee."

"Isn't this going to show too much skin?" The design in question was an all white princely inspired top with a very low V neck that he felt will show too much of his chest . It had a criss cross leather design to accentuate his collar bone with puffy long sleeves with openings in the middle part. As for the bottom it will be white fitting trousers paired with black equestrian boots.

"Don't worry nichan has a nice body so don't be ashamed to flaunt it." She gave him a wink.

"I'm getting worried on what type of mangas you're reading young lady."

She just giggles.

"So I'll start sewing this tonight. I'll make sure to make you really handsome! I got to go to my class now. See you again soon onichan!"

"I'll accompany her to her room since I'm done warming up." Takao quickly follows her.

Midorima just followed them with his gaze until they passed the gym's door.

"Hey Midorima you're lucky to have a cute little sister. Man I wish my sister was like that too." Kimura absent- mindedly says while dribbling.

"Mind your own sister senpai."

It was enough to send the poor guy to the other side of the court.

Would he really have to wear that outrageous outfit for that ridiculous show? His mind tells him to back out but his pride says otherwise. On his shoulders lie the burden of the entire club's honor as what they've been constantly telling him. Even the coach checks him every now and then regarding his preparations for the show. Another thing to think about is how he doesn't want to disappoint his little sister. She really seemed pumped up in helping him win.

Takao came back after a few minutes so they started on their usual routine. Practice went like a breeze and since there were no additional club meeting they decided to go home.

"I'll just call you once the dinner is ready Shin-chan."

He didn't answer.

"Shin-chan, are you okay? You seem out of it the entire day. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, it's nothing…"

"Okay if you say so." Takao turned to the kitchen when Midorima spoke again.

"Actually yes something or I should say someone has been bothering me."

Facing him again Takao saw a flustered and confused looking Midorima.

"I think I like someone. There's this one girl who sent me a letter last Valentine's Day. I can't get her off my mind."

Takao stood there and couldn't utter a single word of surprise he just gave a faint laugh. "Heh, really? So what do you plan to do? Do… Do you know her?"

"That's where you come in Takao. I need you to help me find her. I'm sure you have a lot of friends around school. "

"Y-you're actually asking me for help? Our ace-sama asking for help. She must be really special." He turned around and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Please Takao. I need to know who she is." He says in an almost pleading voice.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Sure! And while I'm cooking I'll be thinking of an appropriate name for this operation." He gave a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks Takao, I appreciate all your help. Please don't let anyone know . I'll fill you in on the details later."

He waited until he heard the door upstairs clicked. Trying his best not to make a sound, Takao bit his right hand. With blurry eyes he accepted the fact that this was inevitable. As a close friend he has to be there for him even if it means getting his heart crushed in the process.

Inside his room Midorima smiled with Takao's help he knew it would be easier to find the sender of the letter. He read it again today and it's been almost two weeks and it became a part of his routine too.

No matter what he has to find her and who knows this budding feeling might be something so much more than a mere curiosity.

**_TBC: Sorry for the very late and short update. I haven't been getting the right amount of feels and I've been busy with other stuff *cough. I'm so sorry for hurting Takao /3. Regarding his sister let's pretend they attend the same school XD and yeah she knows how to sew at her age/slapped for being so useless (I dunno how to sew) If you're curious as to what manga she's reading well they're my favourite genre as of now. That's enough clue for you lol. Please stay tuned for my next updates. Thank you very much for loving MidoTaka and reading this 3_**

**_Psyche (Apr 2014)_**


	3. Chapter 6

_**Midorima asked Takao if he could help him find the girl who sent the love letter for he couldn't stop thinking about her. Despite the pain it will cost him Takao agreed to help.**_

**CHAPTER VI**

"Takao, about the favour I'm asking you…"

"Oh yeah you can give me the details tomorrow at school during lunch. Don't worry with my connections we'll find her in no time." He winks.

"Alright then, thanks again."

Takao snickers, "You've been thanking me non-stop. I'm getting really jealous now. It seems that you really like her that much."

"I-I'm just curious, that's all. Thanks for the meal. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Takao watched Midorima as he ascended the stairs. Soon he'd be only looking from afar. He won't be able to stay by his side forever anyway. Absent- mindedly picking up the dishes, one plate almost slipped his hand.

" I can't stay by his side like this without harbouring ill feelings towards that girl. I hate myself." He sighs.

It was one of the longest nights in his life, as Takao struggled to fall asleep.

Morning came.

"Takao why are the bacons burned? It's rare for you to mess up, in cooking at least."

"Oh, ehehe I'm sorry Shin-chan I accidentally fell asleep while cooking. But wow you didn't shout at me? Am I number one in Oha Asa today?"

" No you're only 3rd in the rankings. I just realized I must've been really stubborn to most of you, so I'll try to change starting today."

Takao slowly backed away acting as if really scared. "I-is this a dream? Are there hidden cameras anywhere? Are you even the real Shintarou Midorima? If I did anything wrong please forgive me. I won't do it again promise just bring back the real Shin-chan." He almost knelt down.

"W-What are you doing, you're really stupid Takao! Stand up you idiot! It's me I just decided to change my personality a bit."

"Oh thank god it's really you Shin-chan! Only you can call me idiot with that scary tone!" Takao gives him a hug.

He scowls. "Get off me stupid, you're wrinkling my uniform."

"Oh sorry!"

With that, Takao immediately removes his hands from him. Midorima thought he saw tears forming in his eyes but why would he even cry so he thought it was just a trick of the eye. Breakfast continued with the usual noisy Takao.

After parking the rickshaw they went separate ways.

They had practice for the event so he proceeded to the meeting place. Everyone was quite surprised when the usually quiet Midorima greeted and did his best to not look grumpy towards them. From afar Takao was seeing this sudden change as a sign that Shin-chan is really serious towards changing himself. He wanted him to have many friends but there's this part of him that wants to keep him in his own little world where only Takao can go near.

Most of their team mates would always approach him first whenever they need something to ask a favour from Midorima. Takao felt he was really someone important in his life because of that. He admits that the first time he saw him, he wanted to destroy the guy's confidence but then, when they became colleagues he somehow saw that his confidence comes from the dedication he has during practice. He was just awkward in showing his feelings but all in all he's a nice guy.

Seeing Midorima change made him happy yet sad. He knew that soon he won't be the only one who will see the real Shin-chan. Or worse he might not even need him in his life anymore. Slowly he walked backed towards the gym with bitter feelings.

As scheduled, Midorima although tired already from all the catwalk went straight to the gym. He greeted everyone there too, much to their surprise.

He thought he saw everyone except Takao.

"Miyaji senpai, have you seen Takao?"

"Oh your partner didn't you know? He's in the clinic now. I heard he fainted somewhere and was brought there."

"That idiot."

"Oi moss-head we have practice. Oi!"

"I'm sorry let me check on him first." He didn't even look back and sprinted towards the clinic.

He was panting when he opened the door to the clinic. There he found Takao sleeping like a log.

"Stupid you didn't get enough sleep again watching lewd stuff." He whispers.

Takao barely opens his left eye. "Hey I heard that Shin-chan."

His voice was hoarse.

"Hmph it seems that you're okay. I can go back to practice now." He crossed his arms towards his chest.

"No please stay a bit more Shin-chan at least until I'm asleep." Takao says with closed eyes.

"Fine, get some rest now idiot. When we go back home you better not abuse yourself again."

Takao gave him a weak grin.

_**TBC/ Hooray for my slow update! Pfft sorry people I'm busy doing props and other oh so important stuff like facebook/slapped. Thanks so much again for reading and being patient with me. Spread the MidoTaka love!**_

_**Psyche (Apr 2014)**_


	4. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

He just sat there beside the clinic bed. Good thing there were some interesting books in the shelves reserved for visiting students like him. Randomly flipping on pages and skimming for stuff that might rid him of boredom while waiting for the idiot beside him sleep.

The idiot in question was his basketball partner Takao. He rushed to the clinic upon learning that the guy fainted. It was his duty as his partner and closest friend. He doesn't really want to admit the latter out loud though.

"Shin-chan thanks for staying. This makes me really happy hehehe." Takao says weakly.

"Stupid! I agreed to wait until your asleep. How will you fall asleep if you keep mumbling nonsense?"

"Okay sorry, I'll be sleeping for real now. Just wake me up if it's time to go home."

"Yes, now hurry and go to sleep. I don't want to miss today's practice."

"Hai!~ As expected of you. Still diligent as ever."

Midorima found a good spot with a nice ambience for reading beside the window. Interestingly enough he found a collection of mythological stories which were his favourite. Cupid and Psyche's story caught his attention. "There can be no love where there is no trust" was his favourite quote from the story. Too engrossed with reading he doesn't notice Takao stealing glances at him.

He let his eyes take in Midorima's beautiful form while reading. Takao loves how he looks like in court with all the sweat resulting from practice or a game, but a peaceful looking Shin-chan has got to be a sight to behold for anyone. Those long lashes and how his emerald eyes slowly move to read the words as if he does it in tune with his breathing. Smiling to himself he slowly drifted into dreamland. The decision he made could wait for later.

Opening his eyes panic struck him as everything he saw was darkness.

"Hey! Did somebody turn off the lights!? Shin-chan, where are you!?"

There was only silence.

"Hey Shin-chan this isn't funny. Oh wait, I know he's not the type to joke around besides I'm a sick person. Hey anyone!? I can't see anything damn it!"

It felt like he ran an entire marathon, but still no sign of any light while bumping into things he couldn't even make out what.

Slumped and feeling helpless he let out all the tears he was holding back. Remembering the moment Midorima asked his help in finding that girl. The pain of not being able to share his secret admiration to anyone and continuing to smile despite the stabbing pain. The sobs seemed to echo and it made him feel more miserable. It wasn't cold but his whole body felt it was frozen. He was too numb to move.

At the point of giving up, suddenly his right hand felt warm.

"Oi idiot wake up!"

The light almost blinded his eyes.

Waking up with a start he suddenly hugged "his light".

Midorima was taken aback so he didn't move and just let Takao hug him.

He didn't notice the time and almost finished the entire Grecian mythological stories when he heard sobs coming from his partner. It was definitely a nightmare so he chose to wake him up immediately and was greeted with this. Instead of pushing him away though he continued to hold his hand and patted him with his free hand like how he does when his little sister is crying.

They stayed like that until they heard a cough.  
"Sorry for disturbing your touching moment but I need to close the clinic boys." It was from the school doctor.

Midorima let go from the hug but Takao gripped his taped hand tighter. He grimaced but Takao just grinned.

"Thanks for taking care of me sensei! We'll go ahead now." As he stepped out from the bed, he almost stumbled. Good thing Midorima was quick on his feet so he had Takao lean on his shoulder for support.

"You two look as cute as a couple." The female doctor giggles.

"Well, actually we are!" Takao says playfully.

"W-what? don't give her the wrong idea!"

She giggles louder.

"Unfortunately, only a basketball kind of couple sensei fufufu. You should see us play some time" He winks as they slowly walked towards the exit.  
"Hey make sure he gets enough sleep later, okay Midorima kun?"

"I will, thank you sensei."

Takao was still leaning on him for support all the way to the school gates.

"Neh Shin-chan this means I'm excused from being your slave at least for a few days right? Oh how will we go home and our things?"

"I called our driver and he's now waiting outside. Our stuff are inside the car too."

"Wow as expected of a prince."

"Be thankful you're sick otherwise I would've whacked you."

"Hehehe I think I'd like to be sick more often now."

Midorima squints his eyes and gave him a murderous look.

"It was only a joke Shin-chan." He gives him that usual grin.

They were greeted by Midorima's family driver. The middle-aged man opened the door for them. Takao almost whistled the family car waiting as a jet black limousine. This made him realize how far apart their status in life is yet Midorima never let him feel inferior. Well aside from being his voluntary slave, he doesn't have much to complain about him anyway.

Throughout the travel Takao never let go of Midorima's hand. Perhaps the guy was too naïve he didn't even notice. The ebony haired boy just wished the time would stop with them holding hands like this, he took a chance and even leaned his head on his shoulder while he pretended to sleep. He just hoped that Midorima doesn't hear the erratic beating of his heart.

Takao was awfully quiet. Midorima thought he must really be tired so although his taped hand and left shoulder were getting numb he didn't move an inch.

After a few minutes they finally arrived in their apartment.

"Aw we're here already?" Takao fakes a yawn.

The driver opens the door from Midorima's side first. Takao was about to open the door to his side but Midorima gripped his right hand.

"Idiot what if you stumble again. Get out from this side so I can support you."

He must have been grinning like there's no tomorrow at that moment but he didn't care.

"Wipe that creepy grin and get out now tch. My hand is getting tired."

The driver opened the door of the apartment for them and said goodbye right after.

"Are you hungry Shin-chan? I don't think I can cook at this state though."

"Let's just have some pizza delivered."

"Aw, you're too sweet. Can we order my favourite flavour?"

"I don't like anchovies, so I'll pick my own flavour too."

"Fine then, but since I'm sick can you handle the tab?" Takao smiles sweetly.

"Only because you're sick but once you're better I'm going to make you work double time."

"Hai, thank you Shin-chan!"

Midorima finished placing an order via phone from a 5 star restaurant nonetheless. He opened the television to kill some time.

"Uhm by the way, I did some thinking earlier… And, I don't think I brought this up but my family decided to move to a new neighbourhood which is actually nearer to our school."

Midorima just stared at Takao and finally muttered. "So you actually plan on moving out?"

He wore his usual poker face and Takao was really disappointed. At least he was expecting him to be surprised even a bit but he didn't see any of that from his face.

"Hehe yeah, I mean it doesn't make sense for me to stay here right? You could just have a maid from your house help you with everything you need. Plus I kinda miss my family too."

"I understand. Just tell me if you need help in moving out I can always ask my…"

"No! I can handle it. I'll go by the end of the month to avoid messing up our training schedule for the tournament."

"Alright then, no problem. I'll just go get something to drink."

"Ah and you know what. I don't think I'm hungry. I'll just go upstairs and sleep. I can just reheat the pizza tomorrow.

"Let me he-.."

"Don't bother helping me. I can manage going up to my room now. Thanks for today Shin-chan." He gives a quick smile and ascends the stairs slowly but surely.

Midorima just stood there ready to assist him just in case he slips. Good thing, nothing of that sort happened. So he's leaving soon. His mind was suddenly filled of how this apartment would feel empty without the usual rowdy Takao. The daily breakfast and bento he makes for the both of them have always been delicious and when Midorima says it's delicious you better believe it because he's really picky with food.

Upon arrival in his room, he quickly locks it and as soon as he heard the click he lets out all the tears he was painfully holding.

Midorima heard a couple of loud noises from upstairs so he decided to check on Takao.

"Hey Takao are you okay? I heard noises."

"I-I'm okay leave me alone!"

"Why did you have to lock the door? Open this now."

"No, I'm really okay please just go."

There was silence outside but then Midorima came back and used his key to open the door.

Takao panicked and hid himself under the sheets which were forcefully removed by Midorima by the time he reached the bed.

"What is this about idiot?"

Takao remained tight-lipped. His eyes were obviously red from crying though.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you talk to me." He pushes his glasses upwards, a sign that he's dead serious.

"W-Why, why didn't you stop me at all!? You could even say you're my slave for all I care. Stupid Shin-chan, won't even care if I leave. I hate you! I hate you!"

Midorima was surprised but remained calm and placed his right hand in Takao's forehead to feel his temperature.

"You're acting like a kid! I knew it, you're delirious due to fever tch. Lay down and rest let me get a cold compress ready. Stay put! I'll be back asap."

Takao finally snapped. He bundled himself back in the sheets due to the shame. Covering his eyes with his right hand, he realized he almost confessed right there and then if it weren't for Midorima's sudden gesture.

"Stupid, I'm really stupid!" He slurs to himself.

It wasn't as if he'd be happy if Takao leaves, in fact it's the opposite. He got so used to having him around that he can't imagine his daily life without his constant teasing. If he had any weakness it's expressing his feelings in words.

As an aspiring doctor, he made preparations for the common treatment of fever. He'd have to ask Takao where the medicinal box is, it wasn't obvious but the idiot was a clean and organized freak. He manages all the stocks and arrangement inside their apartment so things that don't really concern Midorima directly falls under Takao's jurisdiction.

He went upstairs carrying fresh towels, an ice bag and a bucket full of ice. Guess he won't be getting much sleep tonight.

The idiot was sleeping soundly. He gently placed the ice bag on his forehead and tucked him in bed properly placing the sheet right under his chin.

"Now where could he have placed the medicine box?"

"Hmmm… Shin-chan it's in the top white cabinet."

Midorima nearly laughed, Takao was talking in his sleep. It was so him to answer his questions despite being sick and all. He felt apologetic since he must've been really hard on him.

It was easy for him to reach the cabinet since he was tall. Hidden there however where the stash of gravure magazines the perverted idiot owns. The box was placed all the way in the back so he had to remove the magazines first. If you ask him he'd like to burn them all now, but due to the owner's condition he just stacked them below to reach the box.

He had to tip toe a bit to reach it and in the process, he accidentally knocked the stack of magazines. Grasping the handle quickly he placed it in a table and sat to pick up the magazines that fell. He couldn't unsee the lewd pictures on it so he organized them back as fast as he can with much disgust.

Making sure he didn't missed out on anything else he looked around and found pieces of stationeries that must've fallen from one of the magazines. They seemed very familiar though. They had scribbles of letters and words. His eyes widened in disbelief and walked back towards his room quickly. There he took out the letter that has been leaving him restless and placed them side by side.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He almost crumpled the papers in frustration. That day Midorima Shintarou , 16 years of age blushed like a ripe tomato.

_**TBC/ There you go people I hope you like this part as much as I do. I would like to make it better in the future but for now this would suffice. And wow look at how long this chapter is lol.**_  
_**Again thank you so much for reading and loving MidoTaka! I enjoy reading your comments and reviews so much so please don't be shy!**_

_**Psyche (Apr 2014)**_


End file.
